In some instances, data may be communicated to and/or from particular objects or structures, such as mechanical drive based systems. In this regard, the data communication may pertain to, for example, monitoring the health of drive systems, particularly under operation by real time monitoring of drive(s) shaft torque, vibration, and/or stress. The monitoring may, for example, enable system operators to detect and repair mechanical issues before they become critical, and replace or repair the drive system components before failure. Accordingly, communication means (e.g., transceivers) may be used to facilitate communication to and/or from moving objects (e.g., to allow operators to transmit data request, and/or to receive from the moving objects data comprising request responses and/or sensory data). In some instances, the user of transceiver may also allow and/or facilitate wireless transfer of electrical power moving objects, components thereof, and/or devices or systems attached thereto (e.g., sensors and/or transceivers). Existing methods and systems for performing such communications and/or wireless power transfer (i.e., to and/or from moving objects) may be costly, cumbersome and inefficient—e.g., they are complex and/or may be affected by the operation of the moving objects. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system and a method for performing such communications in optimized manner, such as based on use of compact and/or simple, yet effective means, for accomplishing this function.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects, as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.